


Мало золота и мало серебра

by Gevion



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Mysticism, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За темной ночью, за быстрым ручьем, за медовым лугом живет Смерть-Смертушка. Ведет ладью по рекам и озерам, правит веслами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мало золота и мало серебра

**Author's Note:**

> Тотальная AU, написанная для ЗФБ-2015, никакой достоверности. Сонгфик на песню Lyke-Wake Dirge - традиционную английскую песню-плач, которая рассказывает о путешествии души, о том, какие препятствия ее подстерегают на пути от земли в чистилище.
> 
> Вычитка: Граммушка *_*

_On this night, on this night,_   
_Every night and all,_   
_Hearth and house and candle-light,_   
_And Christ receive your soul._   
_When from here away you pass_   
_Every night and all,_   
_To Thorny Moor you come at last;_   
_And Christ receive your soul._

 

– Пенни за твои мысли, – смеется милая Нетти.

– Для такого красавчика кружка эля бесплатно, – улыбается милая Нетти. Смахивает со лба выбившуюся из прически прядь и кружится по дощатому полу так, словно совсем не устает носить сразу несколько тяжелых кружек на одном подносе. Стучат ее невысокие каблуки, шелестят ее юбки, а шерсть тартана спадает с округлого плеча мягкими складками.

У Нетти слишком много шумных и беспокойных ухажеров, зато в кабаке отличный эль: от такого сразу начинает сладко кружиться голова и путаются мысли. Рик пьет кружку за кружкой и отдает за хмельной напиток все мелкие деньги, горстью бросая их на потемневший от разлитой выпивки стол. Только последнюю монету, припрятанную в нагрудном кармане, не трогает. Страшится к ней прикоснуться: серебро холодит кожу через рубашку и не нагревается от телесного тепла.

– Спой нам, солдат, – заливается смехом милая Нетти, дергая Рика за рукав огрубевшими от работы, но все еще сохранившими изящество пальцами.

– Спой _с нами_ , солдат, – ревниво хлопает Рика по плечу один из ее ухажеров, а тот только сбрасывает его руку. Тисовая цагра лежит рядом с ним на скамье, и его оставляют в покое.

От стука каблуков сводит зубы, от шелеста юбок висок словно пронзает тупой иглой, а тартан слишком похож на языки пламени. Нетти мила, мягка шерсть ее накидки, и крепок эль, а наступающая ночь холодна, как чужое серебро в кармане. Рику мерзнуть в этой тьме до самого рассвета и не согреться никаким пожаром.

– Иди домой, убогий, – толкает его сын кузнеца под хохот собутыльников, – пока от твоего вида молоко не скисло.

Рик не слушает.

Вместо дома у него остывшие угли, занесенные снегом, четыре ветхие стены и прогнивший соломенный настил – даже крысам нечем поживиться. Три тела под тонкими саванами и три деревянных креста в мерзлой земле: мать с отцом и сестрой ждали-ждали его обратно, да так и не дождались. Сгорели, словно свечи, в лихорадке. Священник прочитал молитвы, могильщик забросал землей, и сделано дело.

Вместе с запятнанными простынями и утварью нужно было сжечь и привезенные подарки. Цагра отцу, серьги сестре, шаль матери: красный тартан, мягкая шерсть, сладкий запах.

– Повеселись со мной, – выдыхает Нетти по-бесовски горячо ему прямо в ухо, – ведь мы-то живы.

Рик едва удерживается от грубого ответа и не смотрит ей в глаза.

 

* * *

«Из ума выжил», «глаза что у мертвеца», «совсем пропащий» – говорят про него соседи, и не думая понижать голос. Косятся, как на чумного. Может, жалеют, а может, брезгуют – не понять по осторожным взглядам. Рику до них нет дела. Монетки, которые он перекладывает из старой отцовской шкатулки в карманы, понемногу убывают, а эль в кабаке у Нетти не кончается, сколько ни лей.

Чистыми, морозными ночами месяц все округляется, становясь похожим на серебряный гроут в кармане. Совсем скоро, совсем близко. Рик ждет, пока он дорастет до полной луны. На душе тяжко, словно кто-то взбаламутил ил в реке: боль все никак не осядет. Но это ничего, это пройдет. Это не страшно. Нужно только считать дни и не ошибиться.

 

* * *

– За вересковой пустошью, за каменистой насыпью, за быстрою водой, – приговаривала старуха, чертя высохшими до костей пальцами над паром. Трещали ветки в очаге и закипала вода, а старая ведьма говорила молодым голосом, касаясь его щеки: – Тебе бы бежать домой со всех ног, мальчик.

Он бы и побежал, но ноги подогнулись, а голова пошла кругом от густого болотного варева, бурлящего в котлах.

 

* * *

– Забери свои побрякушки, – шипела в первый раз старуха, бросив серьги сестры и цепочку матери на пол. – Мало золота и мало серебра за то, что ты просишь. Мертвых не вернуть. Лучше и не пробовать.

– Забудь сюда дорогу, – грозила во второй.

– Подскажу, что делать, а помогать не стану, – сдалась в третий. – За вересковой пустошью, за каменной насыпью…

Холоден был серебряный гроут, вынутый из чана с кипящим варевом.

– Дожидайся полнолуния, ступай на реку, да монету не забудь. Тяжела твоя ношенька, длинна твоя дороженька, а Смертушка недобра.

 

* * *

– За темной ночью, за быстрым ручьем, за медовым лугом живет Смерть-Смертушка. Ведет ладью по рекам и озерам, правит веслами, – поет милая Нетти, и голос у нее глубокий, как омут, но глаза весело блестят.

– По твою ли душу, за твоим ли телом, – продолжает она, красивая в отблесках пламени, как фэйри, а Рику все чудятся безобразные черти, пляшущие на углях.

Холодно серебро в нагрудном кармане, но ночь еще холодней. Крадется неслышной поступью, подбирается все ближе полнолуние: время выходит, и пальцы сами собой цепляются за крепкую тисовую рукоять цагры.

 

* * *

Мерин хрипит и вырывается, не дается в руки, сколько ни шепчи ему ласково на ухо – а раньше был такой послушный, что ходил за сестрой хвостом, словно преданный пес. Рик отвязывает его, кладет побольше сена и наливает в лохань свежей воды из колодца. Ночь будет длинна – длиннее всех, что были раньше, – а вернуться он почти не надеется.

– Отдашь монету в руки, но не смотри в глаза. – Раздраженно ворчит старуха, а потом вздыхает, хватает за руку и называет сынком: – Одумайся, сынок, Смерть не подкупишь золотом и не сманишь серебром…

Рик спешно благодарит ее и уходит, закинув ремень цагры на плечо, да так и не махнув на прощание.

 

* * *

Каменистая насыпь крошится и колет ноги даже сквозь толстые кожаные подошвы, луна слепит, а вереск дурманит своей тошнотворной сладостью. За темной ночью, за быстрой водою и медовым лугом живет Смерть-Смертушка, но добраться до нее непросто. Корни словно нарочно вылезают из-под земли, стебли цепляются за одежду: не пройдешь, даже не пытайся. Рик комкает мягкий тартан в немеющих от стужи пальцах и идет вперед, по-солдатски чеканя шаг.

Может и врет старуха, а уж в песнях чего только не поется, но луна полна и тиха ночь, а гроут в кармане светится серебром сквозь плотную ткань.

Нет ветра, чтобы снести туман в сторону. Чем ближе к реке, тем сильнее закипает под ногами густая белая дымка. Пахнет талой водой и осокой. Волны лижут берег: не подходи слишком близко, а то поскользнешься и окунешься с головой. Рик ступает не спеша, выбирая тропинки, но не боится. Нечего бояться, когда ищешь Смерти.

Молчит даже старый черный дрозд, свивший гнездо в овраге рядом, лишь ивы лениво полощут косы в потоках, плещут ветвями, как живые: сколько ни всматривайся, не поймешь, качает их течение или что-то движется под их сенью.

В башмаки заливается вода. Замша намокает, а поступь тяжелеет, но назад не повернуть. Смыкаются, сплетаются над готовой ветки и туман опускается пологом: засни, путник, приляг, усталый – грудью на гальку, головой на камень, щекой на бурый мох.

Рик не спит. Щиплет себя за руку, но веки все тяжелеют против воли. Ивы шепчутся между собой и звенят листвой, приподнимая ветки, чтобы пропустить ладью, тенью скользящую по волнам. Тихо скрипят уключины, мерно о темный борт плещет вода – холодная, серебряная, как старый гроут, – и ночь будто светлеет.

Рик подходит все ближе, чуть не оступается на скользкой полоске мелких камней, окликает по имени. От холодного пота рубашка так и липнет к телу – страшно даже рот открыть, но молчать еще страшнее. Пальцы сами тянутся в карман за монетой.

«Не смотри в глаза, но отдай прямо в руки», – шипела старуха, сморщенной рукой рисуя ведьмовские знаки.

Рик не хочет, но все равно смотрит: на черную шерсть плаща и на густую тень от капюшона. Смотрит, но не видит ничего кроме светлых неживых глаз. Ладья подплывает ближе, и гроут падает в ладонь – не костлявую, но по-странному бледную.

Нелегка дороженька, тяжела ношенька, недобра Смерть-Смертушка : жалит взглядом, хлещет, словно ракитовым прутом. Говорит низким голосом:

– За кого просишь меня?

– Не за себя. – Пусть голос не дрожит, а все равно выдает страх. – Отпусти семью.

_«Нечего бояться, – хохотала старуха, – раз к самой Смерти идешь. Больше раза не погибнешь»._

– Что отдашь взамен?

_«Мало золота и мало серебра», – шептала она слишком молодым, сладким голосом._

– Что попросишь. – Сердце будто проваливается куда-то вниз, его все сильнее стискивает клещами, но страх по капле утекает.

_«Мой смелый мальчик», – звала мать с порога, прощаясь, и куталась в теплую накидку._

– А если потребую душу?

– Что попросишь, – повторяет Рик.

– Прогнать бы тебя с пустыми руками.

– Далеко я не уйду. – Длинна ночь, полна луна, а дома Рика никто не ждет: некуда спешить и некуда возвращаться. – Плата отдана.

– Отслужишь год, прослужишь два, дослужишь третий – их отпущу, а тебя заберу совсем. Серебро оставишь себе, а цагру отдашь залогом.

Рик силится ответить, но язык словно прилипает к небу – не вымолвить ни слова, а перед глазами все плывет красным тартаном матери, вьется пряным духом ее свежей выпечки, переливается смехом сестры. Он кивает, как во сне, и в тот же миг все тело будто сковывает ледяными цепями: не пошевелиться, и холод продирает до костей.

– Не соврешь? Не обманешь? – Светлые глаза смотрят прямо в душу. Захочешь соврать – не выйдет.

Шея не слушается, и Рик вместо ответа опускает веки. Грубая шерсть чужого плаща вдруг сама оборачивается вокруг тела, подлезает под руки, греет грудь, окружая терпким запахом весенней прелой земли.

 

* * *

За темными ночами, за быстрыми ручьями, за медовыми лугами живет Смерть-Смертушка. Ведет ладью по рекам и озерам, правит веслами, берет свое: не попадайся на пути, но если уж ищешь ее, то непременно найдешь.


End file.
